Tom Hanks
|lugar de nacimiento = Concord, California, Estados Unidos |cónyuge = Rita Wilson (1988-) |premios óscar = Mejor actor 1993 Philadelphia 1994 Forrest Gump |premios emmy = Mejor dirección - Miniserie, telefilme o especial dramático 2002 Band of Brothers Mejor miniserie 2002 Band of Brothers |premios globo de oro = Mejor actor - Drama 1994 Philadelphia 1995 Forrest Gump 2001 Náufrago Mejor actor - Comedia o musical 1989 Big |imdb = 0000158 }} Thomas Jeffrey Hanks (n. 9 de julio de 1956) actor y productor estadounidense ganador del Óscar y del Globo de Oro . También es el único actor en la segunda mitad del siglo XX que ha conseguido dos premios Óscar de manera consecutiva. Biografía Hanks nació en Concord, California. Su padre, Mefford Hanks, trabajaba como ayudante de escenarios en obras teatrales y su madre, Janet Marylyn era una enfermera de hospital. La pareja tuvo tres hijos, Sandra Hanks, Lawrence Hanks y Thomas Hanks. Tom estudió la educación primaria, secundaria y el bachillerato en el colegio-instituto "Skyline High School" en Oakland, California. Todas las tardes después del colegio, Tom acudía con su mejor amigo Vincent Dowling a clases de teatro y cuando terminó el bachillerato ganó el premio al mejor actor de teatro del instituto. Años después estudió en la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Oakland. En 1979 su familia se trasladó a Nueva York, donde debutó en la película de terror Sabe que estás sola (1981), apareciendo como personaje secundario. Dos años después el amigo de su padre, Neal Israel, llamó a Tom al enterarse de su interés por el cine y le ofreció el papel protagonista en un nuevo film. Tom acudió a Los Ángeles y tras establecerse definitivamente allí actuó en la película Despedida de soltero (1984). La película no tuvo demasiado éxito pero sirvió para que Ron Howard le fichara para su película Splash en 1984. Tom protagonizó desde entonces varias comedias durante la década de los ochenta, entre ellas destacan: Esta casa es una ruina (1986), Big (1988), Socios y sabuesos (1989) y Joe contra el volcán (1990). En 1988 Tom se casó con Rita Wilson y se instalaron definitivamente en Los Ángeles. La verdadera carrera cinematográfica de Tom comienza cuando consigue un Óscar al mejor actor del año por la película, Philadelphia en 1993. Tom alcanzó el estrellato con Forrest Gump (1994) al conseguir su segundo Óscar al mejor actor del año, lo que le convirtió en el único actor en la segunda mitad de siglo con dos Óscar consecutivos. Tras el rodaje de Apolo XIII en 1995, Hanks experimentó una época de cierta sequía en cuanto a películas, hasta que volvió en 1998 con la aclamada Salvar al soldado Ryan, por la que fue nominado de nuevo al Óscar sin llegar a conseguirlo. Su última nominación le llegó en el año 2000 por Náufrago y desde entonces ha participado en aclamadas y conocidas películas como Camino a la perdición 2002, Atrápame si puedes (2002) y La Terminal (2004). Su último papel fue el del profesor Robert Langdon en El Código Da Vinci en 2006. Actualmente tiene otras dos películas pendientes de estreno para el 2009. Tom Hanks vive en un chalet de Los Ángeles con su actual esposa, Rita Wilson y con sus dos hijos, Colin Hanks nacido en 1990 y James Hanks nacido en 1994. Filmografía destacada Como actor *''Ángeles y Demonios'' (2009) (filmando) *''Sin lugar para los débiles'' (2007) *''El Código Da Vinci'' (2006) *''El expreso polar'' (2004) *''La terminal'' (2004) *''El quinteto de la muerte'' (2004) *''Atrápame si puedes'' (2002) *''Camino a la perdición'' (2002) *''Náufrago'' (2000) *''Milagros inesperados'' (1999) *''Tienes un e-mail'' (1998) *''Rescatando al soldado Ryan'' (1998) *''Apolo 13'' (1995) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) *''Philadelphia'' (1993) *''Sintonía de amor'' (1993) *''Un equipo muy especial'' (1992) *''Joe contra el volcán'' (1990) *''S.O.S. vecinos al ataque'' (1989) *''La hoguera de las vanidades'' (1989) *''Socios y sabuesos'' (1989) *''Lo que cuenta es el final'' (1988) *''Quisiera ser grande'' (1988) *''Dos sabuesos despistados'' (1987) *''Nada en común'' (1986) *''Esta casa es una ruina'' (1986) *''Mil veces adiós'' (1986) *''El hombre con un zapato rojo'' (1985) *''Voluntarios'' (1985) *''1,2,3... Splash'' (1984) *''Despedida de soltero'' (1984) *''Sabe que estás sola'' (1981) *''Boy Journey'' (1980) Como productor *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) *''The Pacific'' (2009) (mini-serie) *''The Risk Pool'' (2008) *''They Marched Into Sunlight'' (2008) *''Boone's Lick'' (2008) *''City of Ember - En busca de la Luz'' (2008) *''My Life in Ruins'' (2008) *''Mamma Mia!'' (2008) *''John Adams'' (2008) (mini-serie) *''A Wilderness of Monkeys'' (2008) *''The Risk Pool'' (2006) *''El expreso polar'' (2004) *''Mi gran casamiento griego'' (2002) *''Band of Brothers'' (2001) *''Náufrago'' (2000) Como director *''Band of Brothers'' (2001) 1 episodio (crossroads) *''De la Tierra a la Luna'' (1996) Mini-serie (parte 1) *''Eso que tú haces'' (1996) *''Vault of Horror I'' (1994) (TV) Segmento de "None but the lonely heart" *''Ángeles caídos'' (1993) 1 episodio (I'll be waiting) *''Un equipo muy especial'' (1993) 1 episodio (The monkey's curse) *''Cuentos de la cripta'' (1992) 1 episodio (None but the lonely heart) Voz en *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) voz de Woody (filmando) *''El Expreso Polar'' (2004) voz del Conductor'' *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) voz de '''Woody *''Toy Story'' (1995) voz de Woody Premios Óscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Premios del Sindicato de Actores Salarios y doblaje en España Doblaje en España Jordi Brau es la voz habitual de Tom Hanks en el doblaje español. Le dobló por primera vez en Esta casa es una ruina y de ahí en adelante le ha doblado en prácticamente todos sus trabajos a excepción de algunas películas y de las que son en dibujos animados como Toy Story. Enlaces externos *Fícha de Tom Hanks Categoría:Actores de voz de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar al mejor actor Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood